There's Something In The Bible About This
by mrscarstairs
Summary: On a blistering Christmas Eve night, Jem and Tessa find themselves in an interesting position when attending a Christmas service at the local church.


**A/N: Well, here it is. After being relentlessly pushed to do it, I finally gave in and wrote some Jessa smut. That's right folks—there will be sex, so if you don't like that, just don't read, okay? Great!**

**I tried to keep it relatively tasteful in the sense that I didn't go into extreme detail. But it's still not for the youngin's so…eh. Hope you like it!**

**Warning: Sex**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot I came up for the fic!**

Despite the angels, the demons, the blades whose names invoked the power of Heaven and everything in between, Tessa had never really reflected on whether Nephilim considered themselves religious. Jem had not ever mentioned any specifics on what he believed in, other than his idea about reincarnation and intertwined souls. It certainly shocked her when, during the most dreadful and intense snowfall she had ever witnessed on a Christmas Eve, Jem suggested they attend a service at a local church in Detroit.

They rushed through the snow and ice-slicked grounds, Tessa's right hand wiping at her eyes to brush out the snowflakes while her other hand found Jem's. Their breath escaped in small gasps as they crossed the busy suburb, Tessa's boots clicking like a spoon against a wine glass as they jogged across the street. Jem laughed when they nearly tripped on the curb, and she fell against his side in her stumble.

"This is insane, James," Tessa remarked, pulling her coat collar up to block out the frozen wind. "It is nearly below zero out here. What on Earth brought this on all of a sudden?"

"I never really attended church much when I was a child, unless you count the Institute," Jem said, holding her against his side in an attempt to keep her warm. "And it's Christmas tomorrow. You know, you were the one who told me to try new things during our life together. Why not this?"

Tessa heard the faint ringing of bells in the distance as they neared the wide double doors of the church. A small boy in lopsided glasses and freckles on his nose shoved a pamphlet in Tessa's gloved hands and shouted cheerfully, "Merry Christmas!" Jem nodded and ushered Tessa in with a smile and a small shove at her back.

The church reminded her of every other standard cathedral, with floor to ceiling stained glass windows and Christmas lights hung on every square inch of space, hastily stuck to the walls with adhesive tape. Carolers in light blue robes stood at the end of the aisle, singing holiday tunes to the sound of the orchestra playing behind them. The hall was alive with red and green and white, and dozens of families mingled with each other animatedly over the music. Jem's eyes were bright and filled with a child's curiosity as he tugged at her hand, forcing her to follow him into the bustling crowd. Tessa shucked off her coat and gloves and Jem did the same before handing them off to the same little boy at the entrance. He rushed off to hang them up and Tessa watched him go, thinking to herself that he reminded her oddly of her son James when he had been a child.

Jem's hand at her arm snapped her out of the past, and she turned to find him grinning from ear to ear. "Everyone is so relaxed," he said, "and friendly—so friendly! You would not believe it, Tess. It's just beautiful here, is it not?" He turned to gesture at the church, and Tessa peered into the room, trying to see it the way he did. But all she could make out was the sweating, overheated crowds and songs that only meant something during this time of the year. Songs of peace that no one ever sang after gifts were exchanged.

_When did I become so cynical?_ Tessa frowned and clutched Jem's hand, searching for some kind of hold in the sudden darkness. A short, stocky man with a closely shaved beard came clomping into the room with a huff, waving at the crowd to join them inside and sit in the pews. Jem gripped her hand and pulled her alongside him, and they took a seat in the back of the room.

The choir began to sing again, and Tessa tuned them out, focusing only on Jem's hand on her thigh, warm and reassuring. Behind her sat a refreshment stand, and Tessa, suddenly feeling unbearably hot, excused herself from her seat and rushed to the table, snatching a glass of ice water. She could hear the music still playing loud and strong as the crowd clapped along, and though she could not identify which one it was, it was like nails on a chalkboard to her ears. Tessa cringed and nearly crushed the cup in her hand.

Before she knew it, Jem had joined her at the table and was leading her outside, away from the crowd and far enough down the hall that the music was only background static when he stopped her. He turned to look her in the eyes. "Tessa, what is wrong?" he asked, his voice gentle but worried. "You were breathing so heavily that a mother next to me was whispering nervously to her husband about you."

"Honestly, Jem, I do not know," Tessa admitted, fear cracking her own voice. "I was sitting in there, and hearing the music, and the preacher, and the angels painted on the windows, and I panicked. I do not belong here. I just don't."

She tried to pull away from him, intent on finding her coat and getting the hell out of there, but Jem blocked her, sliding in to stand in front of the closet door. She glared at him, but two stubborn people facing off against each other would bring no desirable outcome for either of them. Tessa sighed.

Jem placed his hand against the doorframe. "And why is that, dear?"

"Because," Tessa paused, fear making her voice raw. "Because I'm not pure. I have demon blood in me, James. Demons do not belong in churches. When I look at those people in there, at the smiles on their faces, and the way they sing those carols, I don't hear joy and purity, I hear pain and suffering. That is not normal, Jem. I—"

Jem reached out and grabbed her hands, pulling them up to his chest. "Tessa, you know what I want to say, but despite that I am going to say it anyways. You are not a demon, and I cannot believe you would even say that. Never have you viewed churches or Christmas this way before. Why now?"

Tessa shook her head and blew out a shaky breath. "I don't know. I just needed a distraction, so I left." She waved at the room, where some elderly couples were rising from their seats to dance with each other to the tune of "Silent Night." "Go back inside, Jem. You were enjoying yourself."

"You need a distraction, huh?" Jem smiled and yanked her against him, Tessa crying out in shock. He bent his head towards her, and she chuckled, stepping up onto her tiptoes to kiss him.

_All is calm, all is bright._

_Round yon Virgin Mother and Child,_

_Holy Infant so tender and mild._

Tessa listened to the song as it washed over them both, enveloping them into a tender embrace that sparked a not unfamiliar fire in the pit of her stomach at the taste of Jem's mouth. His lips parted hers and they deepened the kiss, their tongues meeting in a dance that left Tessa's head spinning like the church's record player. She heard Jem fumble for the doorknob, and the next thing she knew they were falling into the closet, fur coats brushing their sides and faces and hats falling from the shelf to interrupt their kiss. They broke apart and Tessa opened her eyes, surprised at the lack of lighting in their small space. Then again, it wasn't like coats needed to see anything.

"Sorry, Tessa, I didn't mean to do that."

"Right," she replied sarcastically. "Your hand just found and turned the doorknob of its own volition."

There was silence as Tessa took in what little of Jem's face she could still see in the limited light. Shadows traced his features like mist across the river, and the gold in his eyes reminded her of the fire still burning in her chest. She had not been lying before—she needed a distraction.

"Kiss me," she whispered, and Jem's lips immediately found hers again, his fingers winding into the tresses of her hair, ripping the pins from their place in her curls. She barely heard them clatter to the ground as she lifted the hem of Jem's sweater, placing her cold palms against his stomach. He groaned against her mouth and moved his hands to her waist. They stumbled backwards, colliding against the wall, nearly knocking the coats off of their hangers, but neither of them cared. Jem turned to press Tessa to the wall.

"James," she moaned as his lips found a particularly sensitive spot in the crook of her neck. He raised his arms and she helped remove his sweater, momentarily disappointed that the darkness kept her from seeing the beauty and strength of his newly cured body. She reached out tentatively and traced his skin with the tips of her fingers, wondering if this was what it felt like for a blind person to discover the contours of a man's skin. He shuddered like ripples on the water under her ministrations, and his breath as it brushed her ear was ragged.

Desperate to allow him to discover her as well, she removed her hands from his chest to yank her own shirt over her head, tossing it carelessly to the ground. Her head smacked the wall as Jem's lips traveled lower, down her chest, her stomach, the skin between her breasts. He found the clasp of her bra and hesitated.

_Glories stream from heaven afar_

_Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia!_

Tessa huskily muttered, "Yes, please," as her nails raked down his back. He groaned again and pulled the fabric from her shoulders, slowly and teasingly. Tessa whimpered, to her embarrassment, but Jem seemed not to mind. His lips closed over her breast, and she gasped, her left hand gripping his hair almost brutally. He lifted her leg, and she willingly hooked it around his waist, her eyes glued to the ceiling as his tongue sent shivers down her spine. "Oh, God."

She bit her lip and messed with his belt, her fingers popping the button on his jeans and sliding inside. Jem exhaled against her breast as she touched him, brushing down his length. He pressed himself into her hand, neither of them speaking for a few moments as they lost themselves in each other's pleasure.

Jem fell to his knees, tugging Tessa's jeans down her legs, lovingly caressing the backs of her knees and kissing the inside of her thigh. Tessa saw stars, her heart beating wildly in her chest as she nearly begged him to kiss her again. She needn't say a word, however, for seconds later Jem's mouth was exploring hers again, and his hands were lifting her other leg to wrap around his waist. He held her there, brushing underneath her breasts, Tessa's gasps the only sound in the room.

"I think there's something in the Bible about this," Tessa whispered, eyelids fluttering as Jem returned to her neck.

"We're in a church, Tessa. We've already crossed the line," Jem laughed quietly and touched her face, her nose, her cheeks. "We can stop, if you want."

For a moment, Tessa recalled where they were: a coat closet in a church on Christmas Eve, where families with small children were singing only yards away. And yet, she found she had lost all sense of propriety the moment Jem's fingers grazed between her thighs. "We should stop."

"We should."

"There are people right outside."

"Anyone could come to retrieve their coat at any moment."

Tessa slid down the wall, lying down on the cold floor, welcoming Jem's heat as he pressed his body against hers. "I'm pretty sure sex in a church is sacrilegious or something," she said.

"So is everything else we just did," Jem answered, and for a split second the light filtering in from the crack at the bottom of the door allowed Tessa to see the look in his eyes, tender and caring, waiting for her to tell him it was all right, that he didn't have to hold back, or stop. He treated her so gently, so properly, never taking advantage of her and always checking with her to make sure he wasn't overstepping any boundaries. It made her heart soar.

She touched his cheek. He kissed her palm. "I want this, Jem. This isn't just a distraction. This is _us_, and this is the one place I know I belong. Please."

Jem's lips crashed against hers, and as he entered her, they both gasped, leading into blissful sighs as their hips met. It was slow at first, and peaceful, just two people in love. But as he started to increase his pace, Tessa's moans and his hitching breath brought them into overdrive, and Tessa began to pant, scraping her nails along his neck and trying desperately to meet his hips as he drove her forward. "Oh, Jem, oh, dear God."

"Tess, ah," Jem breathed, his face buried in the crook of her neck, his lips kissing her pulse as it raced under his touch. Tessa closed her eyes and willed herself not to scream as he thrust into her harder and faster, sending shockwaves of pleasure down her spine. "Tessa, I—I'm—ah, I—"

"Let go, James, please."

Heaven's light seemed to explode behind her eyes as they moaned each other's names, their high glorious and perfect and washing over them over and over again.

"I love you," he mumbled against her collarbone moments later, when they finally collapsed together. They ran their fingers through each other's hair, their bodies sore and tired and dripping with sweat. Their legs tangled together as Jem raised himself up onto his elbows, gazing down at her with a blissful, loving expression that left her breathless.

"I love you too, Jem. More than you could ever imagine." Tessa smiled.

Neither of them heard the door opening until it was too late.

"Which coat was it agai—" a voice filtered into the room, and broke off suddenly. A boy's voice.

Jem and Tessa stared in shock as they were met with the baffled face of the little boy who had been collecting jackets earlier in the evening. The kid's eyes were as wide as dinner plates as he took in the sight of the two people lying naked on the closet floor, their hair wild and tangled and their clothes strewn all over the wood. For a moment, Tessa was so incredibly surprised that she didn't even think to try and cover herself up until Jem threw his shirt at her, clearly having recovered much faster than she did.

Jem caught the boy's line of sight and reached for a large, burgundy coat hanging above him, plucking it from the hanger and offering it to the boy, whose gaze was fixed on Tessa. The boy took the jacket and, without another word, stepped back and closed the door.

Silence entered the room and suffocated the two, both pondering the consequences of having shown a little boy something he was not meant to see for a very long time. Eventually, whether from mortification or astonishment she was not sure, they both burst into laughter, Tessa reaching for her own clothes while Jem pressed his forehead to his knees, his shoulders shaking.

"I cannot believe that just happened," he said. "I don't think I can walk outside and face that boy right now, or ever."

Tessa grinned and pushed herself to her feet, shrugging on her jacket. Jem did the same, and reluctantly, Tessa pulled him out into the hallway.

"Just pretend like everything is normal. We will go back to the apartment and pretend that we didn't just have sex in a church." She laughed again, pressing her gloved hands to her burning face.

Jem shook his head. "Never in a million years would I ever think I would do this. They must have spiked the drinks. I promise I am not such a cad."

Tessa linked her arm with Jem's and led them outside, feeling suddenly like the church was not so distant from her after all; even the angel on the window seemed to glow in a way that brought peace and love into Tessa's heart. She listened to the chorus as they finished their end song, another rendition of the first. Jem kissed the top of her head as they exited the church, and trudged their way through the snow and ice, Tessa laughing and even kicking snow onto Jem's legs as they made their way down the pavement, the night stars glittering like hundreds of angel wings.

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

_Sleep in heavenly peace_

**A/N: There you have it. It's my first time trying this out, so this was more of an experiment if you will. Hope you liked it, and I will see you again at the next Shadow Self update!**


End file.
